This invention relates generally to window locks and, more particularly to a locking apparatus for slidable windows such as horizontally slidable rear truck windows.
Keys are occasionally inadvertently locked in a vehicle, requiring the vehicle operator to retrieve another set of keys or obtain the services of a locksmith. On other occasions, however, an operator may desire to intentionally lock his keys in the vehicle so as not to have to carry them, e.g. while swimming at a beach or pool.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a lockable sliding window apparatus that would enable an operator to open the window upon entering a correct code. Further, it is desirable to have a lockable sliding window apparatus which does not require a user to carry any operating hardware.
A lockable sliding window apparatus according to the present invention includes a window frame with a pair of window units mounted therein, at least one of the window units being slidable. Each window unit includes a vertical frame member having a configuration for mating engagement when the window units are in a closed configuration. A locking assembly is coupled to the vertical frame members and includes primary and secondary portions. The primary portion includes a combination dial lock mounted to an outer segment of one vertical frame member and includes dials which may be manipulated by a user to enter an appropriate unlock code. The combination dial lock includes a window pin which extends through the outer segment but is immovable when the combination dial lock is locked. The secondary portion of the locking assembly is mounted to an inner segment of the one vertical frame member and includes a window pin extending through corresponding through-holes of the vertical frame members of both window units. Therefore, the window pin holds/locks the pair of window units in the closed configuration. The window units may be selectively released when the combination dial lock is unlocked so that a user may depress the lock pin to urge the window pin out of its blocking position in the through-holes. Alternatively, the locking assembly may include a radio frequency identification (RFID) module capable of electromagnetically recognizing a properly coded tag and, correspondingly, actuating a solenoid to unlock the window units.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a lockable sliding window apparatus for selectively locking horizontally slidable windows against unauthorized entry.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lockable sliding window apparatus, as aforesaid, having a combination dial lock for enabling slidable window units to be opened from the outside upon entry of an appropriate combination code.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a lockable sliding window apparatus, as aforesaid, having a release tab mounted to the interior of the window units for enabling the window units to be slidably opened from the inside without respect to the combination dial lock configuration.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lockable sliding window apparatus, as aforesaid, which may be manufactured as an original equipment or after-market apparatus for use in vehicles.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lockable sliding window apparatus, as aforesaid, which utilizes a radio frequency identification module as the window locking mechanism.